Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a multi-layer resin substrate and a method of manufacturing the same.
Background Art
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2003-273511 (PTD 1) describes arrangement of a member for pressing, which has a buffering effect between a hot pressing plate and a resin film for the purpose of prevention of position displacement of a conductor pattern during pressing due to projections and recesses attributed to the conductor pattern formed on the resin film.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2006-305921 (PTD 2) describes layering a liquid crystal polymer film as a cover layer so as to cover an upper surface of a circuit pattern sheet, layering a fluorine-based porous film as a mold release material, and then pressing the layered structure from above.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2010-147419 (PTD 3) describes a method of manufacturing a multi-layer circuit substrate by stacking resin films composed of a thermoplastic resin having a conductor pattern formed on one surface, heating and pressurizing the stack with a hot pressing plate, and bonding the stack together, in which in order to avoid position displacement of a conductor pattern, defective interlayer connection between connection conductors, and insufficient adhesion between resin films in spite of increase in number of stacked resin films, a glass fiber nonwoven fabric is interposed between the hot pressing plate and the stack, a resin sheet is further interposed between the glass fiber nonwoven fabric and the stack, and heating and pressurization with the hot pressing plate is carried out in this state.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2008-172030 (PTD 4) describes interposing a press pressure correction sheet between a hot pressing plate and a stack in order to suppress deformation of a conductor pattern or position displacement of conductor patterns from each other which is caused depending on whether or not a conductor pattern is present, in manufacturing of a multi-layer circuit substrate by stacking resin films composed of a thermoplastic resin having a conductor pattern formed. The press pressure correction sheet here is such a sheet that a projection is formed from a metal pattern on a surface of a resin sheet.
PTD 1: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2003-273511
PTD 2: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2006-305921
PTD 3: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2010-147419
PTD 4: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2008-172030